


Pleasing the Khaleesi

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: F/F, Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irri tries something new to satisfy the khaleesi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasing the Khaleesi

She had pleased the khaleesi but not well enough. Minutes after Irri had served her, the khaleesi was looking restless again. Her hands roamed her body almost absently as she stared off into the distance.

Irri and Jhiqui had seen the way the khaleesi looked at the purple-haired warrior Daario and smiled at him. They had spoken about it together. "He is not fit to replace the khal. He is not worthy of the Mother of Dragons," Jhiqui had said.

"Still, if it would please the khaleesi..." Irri gave the khaleesi pleasure and served her faithfully, but she could not make her happy. The khaleesi needed someone to love.

Irri went to the khaleesi now. She stroked her silver hair tenderly. It had grown quickly. It was almost the length it had been when Irri had first seen her as Khal Drogo's bride. "Let me please you again, khaleesi."

"Irri, I want..." She sounded frustrated, as though she could not voice what she wanted. Irri did her best to guess. She suckled her breasts and slipped her hand between her legs. She knew the khaleesi well. She knew when to bite down on a nipple and when to slide her fingers inside her.

Her three fingers were a poor substitute for the dead khal's huge manhood. She thought that might be why she could not properly satisfy the khaleesi lately. She added a fourth finger tonight.

The khaleesi moaned loudly.

"Have I hurt you, khaleesi?"

"No, no. That feels good."

Irri continued to serve her khaleesi. She withdrew her fingers so she could slide down and use her mouth on the khaleesi's cunt. Then she reinserted her fingers one at a time. It was too tight a fit to move her fingers out and in, so she settled for wriggling them.

"Use your whole hand."

That sounded impossible but Irri tried to obey the khaleesi. When she managed to get her thumb inside, the khaleesi moaned so frightfully that Irri would have stopped if she hadn't urged her to continue. Irri worked the rest of her hand into the khaleesi's cunt until she was in up to her wrist. She balled her hand into a fist and found that she could move it a little.

The khaleesi cried out to the gods and shuddered and her cunt clenched Irri's fist even tighter. Irri eased her hand out and that set off the khaleesi again. She looked exhausted but well pleased as she laid there with her eyes closed. Irri kissed her on the brow and went to find Jhiqui.


End file.
